Coincidental
by Emily-at-random
Summary: The players in the game of Sword art online all have one thing in common. They all wanted some sort of freedom. Now in this free world of virtuality, reality pays a visit. The whole system is controlled by it's inventor. The only means of escape is to defeat all one hundred floors. This impossible task. Is sheer determination going to cut it? "Once your HP drops to zero, you die."
1. How we began

**It feels sooo goood to be writing again.**

**The rhythematic clicking of keyboard keys under my fingers and listening to punk music always sets me at ease.**

**Why do I keep making new stories? Because I have inspiration.**

**Besides one's on hold because I can't remember what happened next :/**

**Tell me what you think**

* * *

**A/N: I don't own SAO sadly.**

* * *

_In 2022, humanity has finally created a complete virtual environment._

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

She sighed clicking off the tv to abide her Mother's calls.

The weeks MMO was talking about the newest game. Sword art online. People had waited in line for days til the prior launch in order to obtain one of the few thousand copies.

How could over a thousand be few? There are a lot of people in Japan let's just say.

She smirked. Being lucky enough to be one of the beta testers, she didn't have to wait in long lines on crowded streets.

These thoughts went through the girl's mind as she slowly dried the dripping dishes and placed them neatly in their respective cupboards.

Not really minding the damp dish towel in her small hands, she was too preoccupied with the thoughts of this wonderful game.

She hadn't made it very far on the beta test. Only to floor six.

Excitement coursed through her body. Pumping adreline at the thoughts of continuing higher and advancing in level.

Awkwardly placing the last bowl inside, she contained her excitement as Okaa-san announced she was going shopping and would be back in time for dinner.

That gave her four hours! Blissful time in her own magical realm.

Waiting until the sound of a vehicle pulling out of the driveway hit her ears, the girl promptly and carelessly threw the dish towel on the counter and scrambled up the stairs.

impatient to activate her NerveGear and play.

* * *

A shaky sigh escaped from the innermost workings of his heart.

How long had it been since he smiled. Three years? It was too long, every laugh, every smile to assure the scarce amount of friends that he was alright, they were fake. Lacking the joy he needed.

Cringing he unconsciously touched the bruise on his arm that was beginning to turn an ugly purple.

Running his fingers through his thick messy hair, his fingers of the right hand counted just how many years until he would be able to leave.

Technically he was of the age to leave and would have as soon as he turned eighteen, but one thing held him back.

His imoto.

He couldn't just abandon her to face the brunt of it all. That was the full reason why he stayed.

Now they were out. Probably went to the pub where they'd get drunk and into a bar fight or something like that.

Wandering into the house late tonight dead drunk, either that or early in the morning with terrible hangovers and foul moods.

Whatever the reason.

He'd still have to pay hell.

No way found he subject her to what he faced. Everyday was like a living hell, he was almost ready to hold himself at gunpoint.

Reaching over and grabbing the NerveGear he had bought recently, just to distract himself from the ever growing pain.

He held it in his hands for a few minutes, just feeling the cool plastic surface against clammy palms.

They wouldn't be home for a long time yet.

He quickly locked the door, feeling the familiarise of the helmet which encased his head comfortably.

A small smile of satisfaction spread across his usually calm face.

This was his only freedom in this world that seemed to want to crush every movement he made.

* * *

_~Link start~_

* * *

In a suffering world. Whether you need a break from reality. To be yourself or simply just for the love of games and challenging oneself.

These people love gaming.

Sword art online was a little haven for those who simply wanted some kind of freedom, it was offered in a two thousand yen package if not more.

We just needed a reprieve from this world which weighed down heavily.

It was a simple world yet so realistic and amazing. Everything was a wonder to experience.

Who knew something so awful could happen in such a beautiful world.

And I have to know.

If they had been warned of the dangers at day.

Would they have still put those helmets on?

My guess can only be as good as the story is told.

* * *

I've been thinking of writing a story like this since september.

But I decided to wait until I understood the anime better. And now after having watched it a grand total of thirty times and never getting bored of it.

So I'm finally getting up and writing it.

I'm trying to decide whether this should be a crossover between SAO and SC or just leave it purely SAO.

Can I have some help here? Please.

Read and review your thoughts, ideas and constructive criticism.

Farewell cream puffs. Stay sane~


	2. A new member

**I decided to make it a crossover after all. It's more fitting to go with the theme of it all.**

**Thanks to my reviewers.**

**Reachforthesky**

**Epicman**

**Mauveamigirl**

**This chapter is dedicated to you guys. Yes I will reply to your reviews in a PM still. It'd be impolite not to.**

**Hopefully this chapter won't be disappointing. **

**You should also read NonsenseScribbler's fanfic 'Holding on to the gutter' it was brilliantly written in the opinion of a depressed pessimist.**

***Cough* I'm that pessimist.**

**Also if you decide to write on your tablet. Don't.**

**It seems to want to delete everything I write!**

**Anyway, we all carry on.**

* * *

**A/N: Don't own. Like anything**

* * *

_December 2, 2022._

_One month passed since the game began._

_During that time, two thousand people have died._

_However, no one yet has been able to clear the first floor._

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

I kept my head down. Ignoring the churning in my stomach that protested in hunger. Three days without food never killed anyone, it's not like we were actually eating anyway.

The stimulation just made it seem like you were no longer hungry.

My body was probably rotting in some corner, my foster parents never gave a shit about my sister and I anyway. It was just for the money that came with us.

'Baggage ' to put it bluntly.

Another sigh. I can't believe I've even kept my sanity all this time, its not surprising though, when you consider the hell hole I was dealing with.

The reason I'm so desperate to escape this stupid game which turned out to be a trap. Was to protect Utau.

The image of them beating her or possibly worse makes me sick to my stomach.

How is she? Is she being treated right? Probably not but a guy can hope.

I just want to run away from this all.

Shifting my feet and adjusting my back more comfortably against the cool _virtual _brick wall.

My eyes focus in on all the others whom are all focused on their own things. Every once in awhile though I catch their wary glances in my direction. But its a natural thing.

Of course the guy in the dark hooded cloak makes everyone uncomfortable.

Really I had no intentions of joining a guild. Working best alone.

You could say I'm not the most approachable person.

Most people have only asked me to join because I look 'Dark and mysterious'. Honestly I don't give a crap.

All these unlimited offers when most members are paralysed in fear by the "Cold look in your eyes." Or the "Black aura."

I give off the impression of one wrong move and you die. I'm better as a lone wolf.

Within this month I seem to have earned the nickname Black Misfortune.

Seriously. Who the hell comes up with this crap?

Pushing myself off the supporting wall, thank you wall, I find my legs carrying myself after two people in deep discussion.

I had trained my ears for this situation, so I only pretended to be walking at a seventy meter distance behind them.

Catching every word they spoke. Apparently a group of members joined in squads were able to pass the first floor boss.

But there was a conspiracy and one person ended up being a beta tester.

Like me.

Through some incident the commander died. Everyone called this tester a beater and he disappeared somewhere near the upper floors.

It almost made me feel bad for whomever that was. Almost.

Maybe I'll aid on those front lines when my skills are more sharpened. Anything to defeat this thing faster.

But I have the sinking feeling this thing will take years to beat if any at all.

Abruptly I turn in another direction, almost tripping over some blonde short stack behind me.

"Watch where you're going idiot." How cynical.

Such a short small person with the attitude as if she were towering over me.

Hauh, must be a temperamental discharge or something.

"I beg your pardon." My voice comes out as sarcastic as I meant it to.

A profanity follows me as I walk away. Defiant with the mouth of a sailor, I pity the guy who falls for that thing.

* * *

"Asshole!" She screamed at the retreating form. Her golden hair flying.

Stupid tall mysterious guy. He was looking down on her wasn't he?!

Still, she felt she had seen him before. On the other side.

It would help if she could see hid face, which was purposely hidden by his hood.

Rima shook her head, she should just stop trying.

Mashiro Rima. Like most everyone here, she had been one of those to obtain the game on it's prior day of launch.

She had bought it to distract herself from the constant fighting of her parents at home.

Something to drag her mind away, but now she was trapped. Here in this parallel world.

The upside was her friends from Seiyo high were here.

The downside was her friends from Seiyo high were here.

That freakish cross-dresser was here and was definitely not appreciated.

Her golden orbs scanned the crowd for a familiar head, which was easily spotted. Those mirrors had exposed everyone's natural looks.

C'mon she was the only person with naturally pink hair. Pink hair!

Target easily spotted.

"AMU!" Rima screeched, causing several heads to turn. The pinkette who was fighting the over populated crowd waved in response.

Seriously there were way too many people in the town of beginnings.

"A real charmer as usual. Rima-chan." She whipped her head around and death glared at the violette who now stood next to her after appearing out of nowhere.

Was this a special skill?

He probably got it from the list that the information broker had given him. Cheater.

"Fujisaki," Rima hissed. "Go away." He stuck out his pink tongue at her, she slapped his shoulder. Hard. He almost bit his tongue which caused the chibi to laugh evilly.

"Devil." He muttered and earned another slap in return. "Try it again purple head, I dare you." Her voice was filled with undisguised venom as he opened his mouth to speak. Surely a snarky remark would proceed.

"Hey guys!" Thankfully Amu cut him off unknowingly. "It's pretty crowded here." Amu scowled at some of the looks guys gave her.

Sure she was used to it. But they were in a desperate attempt to avoid the mental breakdown. They focused on picking up chicks instead.

_Utterly revolting behavior._

"Mhmm." Rima stated as she latched herself to the other female's arm. possessive girl she was.

Electric sparks of pure competition shot between Nagihiko and Rima.

It was always like this, each claiming to be her best of the best friend and feuding about it for hours on end.

Even in this grim situation. Oh lord.

"Cut it out." Amu whapped them both on their heads, Nagi looked sheepish while Rima simply claimed tighter possession of the arm.

You're cutting off my circulation Amu thought irritably.

Her gaze however was caught by a seemingly older girl. She was traveling from person to person, looking more desperate as each shook their heads in a probable 'No' to whatever she was asking.

Amu noticed she evaded the guys whom gave her flirtatious looks.

For obvious reasons. Even through the oversized robe she wore, it was obvious she had the body of a model.

Clear white skin and flashing amethyst eyes. Her blonde hair was tied up in two twin tails. Wariness marked her face, dark circles protruded under her eyes.

Even though it was a game, you still needed to sleep. She must've not slept in a long while.

The pinkette was snapped from her thoughts as the girl scuttled over to her.

"Have you seen my Onii-chan?" Her velvety voiced was filled with fatigue. You could help but notice her stumble a nit. "He's ye tall," She raised her hand high above her head to indicate the height. "And has blue hair as well as sapphire eyes."

A pang hit Amu's heart for this desperate girl. Something nagged at the back of her skull, hadn't she seen someone like that before.

"I'm sorry I haven't." The girl looked distressed as she went to continue her search.

"Wait!" Amu grabbed the blonde's hand to prevent her from leaving.

"You look exhausted, can't I at least offer you a place to stay for now?" They both gulped.

"I'm sorry but I can't, I must find my brother." She was stopped by Rima this time grabbing her hand. "You can't in that sort of condition. Idiot."

She looked appalled, people started to stare.

"That is very generous of you but-" She gritted her teeth as yet another hand stopped her. This time on her shoulder.

The girl turned to face him. The violette with chocolate brown eyes whom were as warm as their depths. His voice even more so.

"I don't think your brother would want you to do this for yourself." She gulped, Onii-chan would want her to be healthy. Why he did what he did was to protect her everything. She had to be healthy in order to help him too.

"Alright." Her voice was soft.

Amu smiled taking her hand. "I'm Hinamori Amu, what's your name?" For the first time, the girl smiled gratefully, exposing her perfect white teeth.

"I'm Utau, Tsukiyomi Utau."

* * *

The fire crackled warmly. Utau sat wrapped up in her wool blanket provided by these kind people whom she's learned were Rima, Amu and Nagihiko.

She also learned they went to her school and were only a year below herself. Her being a junior and all.

"Arigato." She smiled as Nagi handed her a piping mug of tea, cradling it's warmth against her hands. Truly she was grateful to them.

"So what's this about looking for your brother and how can we help?" Amu asked taking a sip of her own steaming tea.

The other two simply nodded in agreement.

"I can't really reveal much," Utau sunk lower into the softness of the blanket. Like they'd hate her. "But we don't exactly have the greatest family situation, I came here of my own free will,"

Rima raised a curious eyebrow. Who would come here purposely?

"I came to find my older brother. It's because of me certain things have happened. But I want to find him."

Her eyes lowered to the floor. "While I still can."

They nodded knowing she didn't want to discuss any further. "We'll aid in reuniting you with your brother." Nagi said with a soft smile.

A spark crackled as Utau jumped from her place on the floor, carefully making sure not to spill the tea as it sloshed around. Her blanket in a forgotten pile on the floor. "But I couldn't impose, I'm sure you have things to do as well!"

Rima rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Well we have other people we're looking for, so it would be beneficial to look for them and your brother at the same time." Nagi and Amu nodded their heads in agreement.

"I can help search for your friends too!" Utau's eyes sparkled excitedly. "Thank you! Oh, thank you!"

All three laughed at the model like girl as she pumped her arms completely psyched.

"Then it's settled, we can begin the grand search tomorrow." Nagihiko stated. "We all better get some sleep."

"Hai." Came the girls replies. Everyone headed to their rooms. Utau into the spare they gave her.

The blonde couldn't believe her luck. Thank you Kami-sama for these kind people. Please help me to find Ikuto soon.

Her eyes fluttered shut as the grew heavy. Her head hitting the pillow, Utau was already in a deep sleep.

* * *

He stare at the blank ceiling aboce where he was staying for the night.

Navy blue locks splaying across the soft down pillow.

He hoped Utau was safe on the other side, uneasiness overwhelmed his head as he finally willed himself to sleep.

Crickets echoed their serenade under the black night. It was so realistic. Everything like a dream yet a nightmare.

He hated this feeling of spiraling into a free fall.

Taking a deep breath, sapphire orbs fluttered shut.

_Be safe, Utau._

* * *

**So I tried to re-type some of this but ended up changing the storyline more. So I guess I can thank my stupid Nook because this is a better direction it's headed.**

**But I won't because I still wanna throw it against the wall.**

**Hah. The search begins.**

**Please read and review.**

**I'll insert Kirito and Asuna along the way. I need to get into the beginning a bit.**

**There's your second chapter.**

**Bye minna. Stay sane~**


	3. A man named Misfortune

**Something is wrong with my mentality,**

**I need anti-depressant or something to stop self inflections QAQ**

**A/N: As usual I own neither Sword art online or Shugo chara.**

* * *

_December 3, 2022._

_Guilds are currently searching for members,_

_The biggest uprising guild was called The Knights Of Blood Oath._

_Currently obtaining twenty or so members._

_However, due to distrust amongst individuals, most have consulted to finding colleagues._

_To whom they were familiar on the other side._

_Trust is weak due to fear._

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

Screams echoed down the hall, sweat covering her pale skin.

Long golden hair in tangles, the body was hopelessly tangled in pure white sheets of another dimension.

Haunted amethyst eyes shot open in reaction to the yells that shrilled her ears.

Utau was half asleep, but had always reacted this way to her brother's yells.

She tripped scrambling out of her bed in a pink nightgown of soft calico. That would have been the first key, but her thoughts were too clouded to notice.

"Eeewww your cooking is so gross!"

"Then cook for yourself!"

"I don't cook." Slam.

"Starve!"

"Little demon."

"What'd you say?!" Slap.

"OUCH THAT HURTS!"

Utau came barreling into the kitchen. Face painted with fear and agony.

"Please don't hurt him!"

Amu and Rima both stared back at the panicked teen . "Hauh?"

Amu was holding back a furious looking Rima who's hands each held a fistful of Nagi's deep purple hair, he was cringing in pain and trying to pry her tiny fists away.

But now all three stood staring at the shaking girl with intense eyes. "Uhm..."

Utau came into focus, realizing where she was. She made a clattering noise as she moved across the floor, bowing. "Gomenasai." She apologized before running out of the room to get changed.

"Um... etto..." Amu's voice trailed after the retreating form.

"Must be something of a natural occurence she had at her home." Remarked Rima, giving another sharp tug on Nagihiko's long tresses.

"OUCH, Rima-chan! Stop!" Nagi yelped. The petite girl only smirked evilly in return. "That's what happens when you criticize my cooking."

"But it tastes awful- OW OW OWWWW." A harder tug this time.

The pinkette giggled clasping her hands excitedly together, previous incident shoved aside. "You guys just have to be dating."

Two horrified screams were heard from the opposers. "Never!"

Rima yanked on his hair accidentally in shock, which sent him tumbling to the floor.

The pain control was made so you could feel just enough. And that was just great.

"Oops." A small satisfied grin was met with an unmanly squeal of pain.

"Rima you broke him!"

* * *

"So a girly boy, a jock, an inchou, a sugar high psycho and another purple headed person." Utau listed the people she was also helping search for.

"I guess you could put it that way.." Nagihiko said with a look of disbelief painted on his always smiling face.

This would be hard. Looking for all their friends, not to mention they had to hold up their end of the bargain and help find a mysterious emo that was blatantly described as her older brother.

Oh geez.

Their work was cut out for them today.

It was then decided that each would split up and search the town of beginnings four separate ways. That way the search would be more fruitful. It would help to find the others.

They would meet in the assembly area where their message of doom was first delivered, at the end of the day.

Each headed their respective ways.

•

•

Her blonde curly hair was shoved back in its usual place by her usual black headband with the bow. Long sleeves covered the scarred wrists of past suffrage. Unfortunately the systems body scan hand included that, but they no longer hurt in here.

Confidence spread throughout Rima's being. They were here in this town and she would find them. Most surely.

She passed fruit vendors, weapon vendors, vendors of all sorts, not to mention multiple people.

Taller people, she couldn't help but be a bit envious. How would it be to see the world in a higher place.

Suddenly she was able to see high above the crowd.

Wait, above the crowd?

"Found ya shrimp!" Rima growled and turned to face her jock of a friend. Souma Kukai.

"Put. Me. Down!" She thrashed around causing him to chuckle. "Alright, alright, good Shrimp-san." He patted her head.

Rima turned around and bit his hand harshly causing him to scream and turn many heads.

"Oi," she dashed off but not before turning her head to stick a pink little tongue in mockery.

"Rima you little brat!" He chased after the athletically skilled girl in anger.

How she escaped?

Riding piggyback on one of her summoned minions.

•

•

_I never said i'd lie and wait forever._

_If I died we'd be together._

_I can't always just forget her._

_But she could try._

•

•

He brushed oddly colored bangs from his face in one fluid motion, this caused several females to swoon and he sighed in irritation.

This wasn't getting him anywhere. Where was Nadeshiko?

She was his twin and an important part of his existence.

A flash of purple came into the corner of his line of vision.

Was that her? He couldn't risk the chance of it not being so, instantly he shot up like a bolt of unseen energy.

"Nadeshiko!" The cool winter breeze flipped long strands of hair around. Ironic, this was just a game and yet... everything seemed so real. The weather, the lifestyle, the fear.

This was like a walking nightmare and yet, a paradise. Was that even possible?

She turned around to face him. He was met face o face with a squinty eyed girl with freckles all over her face, yellow buck teeth and a prominent wart on her nose.

She smiled seductively batting her eyelashes. "Can I help you?" She sidled up to him.

The girl was pressing her, er, chest against his arm. Makeup caked over her eyes.

How'd she even get the makeup?

Whatever, this was seriously freaking him out that she was trying and failing at seducing him.

Kill me now.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I thought you were someone else!" Nagi turned and ran for dear life.

_Not Nadeshiko, not Nadeshiko! Oh my frig that was totally not her you idiot!_

_RUN IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!_

_Okay so that definitely wasn't my twin._

Nagi sighed leaning against the wall in agitation.

So far nothing at all.

Hopefully the others were having better luck than he was.

Nagi shuddered.

Hopefully.

•

•

Amu rubbed the back of her softly bubblegum colored hair.

This was really annoying, the day was ending, she only had two hours left until sundown. So frustrating.

They were like freaking ninjas.

Hiding from her just for fun probably. Little nasties.

She sighed upsetting, how were her parents doing? Who was going to visit Ami's grave?

The pinkette sighed, rubbing her honey golden eyes. She was actually pretty tired.

Amu had spent the night thinking of how his name sounded so familiar.

Utau had said it was Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

As oddly as she described her brother,the name seemed to suit him. Had they met before? Maybe in Seiyo?

Amu shook her head. This was irrational. She needed to keep her eyes peeled.

The wind was actually rather cold. Biting her lip as a cold feeling rushed across her legs, even through her stockings.

A chill suddenly went up Amu's spine.

And it wasn't because of the climate.

It was because of some tough looking guys coming her way, their eyes in that fixated stare of interest.

"Come play with us pretty girl, you look lost." One with a crude face laughed.

The rest cheered in agreement.

Amu gulped. "No thanks." She shoved past them but a rough hand on her shoulder prevented her from ever leaving.

"What makes you think you just brush us off little miss?" Amu's heart flipped, he was so close to her face. Putrid smelling breath radiated off her face and she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Says I." She shot back, trying to cover up the fear coursing within her. This wasn't a good circumstance, she had to escape fast.

"Well I says you got no choice in this." Their obvious leader growled at her.

Thugs play SAO?

Who freaking knew.

This is bad. Really, really bad.

Amu jumped back as he reached for her. "Help me!" She screamed as he lunged again, knocking her off balance. It was a more deserted part, and the sun was going down.

Amu didn't want to be a rape victim.

She drew her sword but it was ripped away by one of his buddies.

Gathering all of her strength for a level ten, she knocked him off her with a glowing punch.

"You little-"

Amu stumbled backwards only to hit a man's chest. Staring up in fear at the black cloaked person, she could only hope he wasn't one of them.

Collective gasps proved that to be correct.

"W-We weren't gonna do anything to that girlie, honest." Their leaders shaggy hair draped into his eyes, but he didn't dare move.

A 'tsk' sound came from whoever the mysterious guy was.

"Sure you weren't," Amu was shocked at how velvety and seductive his voice sounded. Like something from a romance movie. "I witnessed the whole thing gentlemen."

A shiny blade unsheathed from under his cloak, aimed at the group of men who had just tried to rape the pinkette.

They all gulped in unison. "Though I cannot inflict harm on you, safe zone attacks are a very frightening experience, no?"

All of them flinched as he waved the weapon. "Or must I re-educate you all?" His voice turned from light to menacing and dark in an instant. Making the men quake in fear.

"No need for that. W-We'll stop." All of them screamed running away.

Amu who hadn't moved at all for the whole confrontation, now turned to face the stranger as he sheathed his sword.

"T-Thank you." Her voice was shaking and he simply nodded. "Do yourself a favor and bring someone along with you next time. These parts are actually pretty dangerous." His silky voice once again caught her by surprise.

She blushed slightly. "I will." Another head nod.

As he turned to leave Amu was positive she saw a glimpse of sapphire eyes.

Was this Utau's brother? He sure seemed like it.

If that was him then she couldn't just let him go.

"Wait!" He stopped in his tracks. Not turning around but indicating he was listening.

"Are you Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" He flinched. "What if I am." Amu gulped at how cold his voice sounded just now. She shivered slightly.

"Utau is looking for him. His sister." He only shook his head, not even bothering to pull down the hood.

He began to walk away. But this was him, Amu was sure of it.

This person was Ikuto.

"Will we meet again?" She called out hopefully. "You never know." He responded blankly. Still walking away.

"Then who can I refer to you as?" Amu shouted to his retreating figure.

He gave her a response that sent a twinge of familiarity twitching inside her.

It was on the tip of her tongue but she just couldn't remember.

A fading memory.

His name however was unexpected.

"They call me Black Misfortune."

•

•

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see._

_You are_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home._

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the things that are never ever..._

_Ever..._

* * *

**C: Don't you just hate when people are so close to the truth and don't even realize it?**

**Blindness.**

**It's kind of short because I keep seeing black spots. Excuse me while I sleep.**

**Please read and review.**

**If you have any ideas then please by all means, tell me.**

**Any spelling mistakes I will fix later.**

**Jana minna, stay sane~**


	4. New Years melody

**I was going to update on New years eve. But I was invited to my friend's house so I couldn't write there c:**

**It was actually quite fun, I also discovered that my old friends have matured but me.**

**I didn't understand their perv jokes.**

**They were like, "oh so you're that kind of person."**

**What?**

**We all carry on, I guess.**

* * *

**A/N: I own not Sword art online nor Shugo chara.**

**Regrettably.**

* * *

_December 31, 2022._

_An uneventful month passed, soon all members were eagerly awaiting the new year, hoping it would bring them that much closer to escaping this virtual world._

_Some gave up hopes of leaving._

_The bonds of guilds continued to steadily grow on the front lines._

_The names Dark Knight and Lightening Flash became more well known._

_Another solo's name was also becoming defined throughout the area._

_Black Misfortune._

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

Amu shivered slightly, pulling her black winter coat more tightly around herself.

Today was new years eve, in exactly thirty minutes the clock in the main center of the square would chime twelve. And new start to clean the slate.

Never had she imagined celebrating inside a game. Normally she and her parents would drive over to her near aunt's house. Where they would be greeted by multitudes of family relations.

Messing around with her cousins, eating snack foods and watching the ball drop.

The pinkette sniffed, wiping a small tear from her eye with the corner of her cream dyed scarf.

This year would definitely be different, within this month alone they had found all their friends except for Yaya.

Tadase, her childhood crush, had invited her to spend new years at his home. politely she turned down his gracious offer, not in much of a mood to celebrate.

He was a charm really. Large maroon colored eyes which surprisingly went well with his golden hair.

Despite his small form, Tadase wanted to become a leader. And Amu admired him for that.

But she felt her attraction to him growing weaker. Maybe she didn't really love him per say.

He was like her role model.

Soft clouds of steam hit the air as she breathed in the coldness of this night.

This year was a new moon. One hadn't come on this night for nineteen years and Amu was entranced by its black shape standing out against a dark starless background.

The reflection reminded her of that man. The one who had saved her that time.

A dark soul who stood out from among the others.

He didn't seem to like people. Amu had heard his name around.

She gathered enough information to know he was a solo beater who resisted in joining any guilds.

He had a high level and was described as cold and merciless.

It was kind of odd. If he was merciless then why did he go out of his way to save her?

Had she met him before?

Amu shook her head. Strawberry tresses twisting around in the chilly wind. She tugged her hat more securely atop her head and rubbed her mittened hands.

Slowly trudging her way to the clock tower, it was surprisingly empty for most were in their homes.

Movement however caught the corner of her eye. As quietly as possible she tiptoed over to the other end, hiding herself mostly behind the tower itself. Shivering slightly as the freezing wood delivered a chill through her coat.

His figure almost blended perfectly into the nights darkness, her curious honey orbs almost overlooked him as they roamed around the area.

Quietly she stood unmoving, afraid if she tried to leave she might be caught, and whomever it was would spot her.

Crouching low to the white covered ground, she was thankful her coat blended with the dark.

Amu took a shaky breath as she watched whomever it was take something off their back. A case of some sort.

Faintly she could make out the shape of a string instrument, a musician?

Hesitantly shivering against the cold, her eyes widen in shock.

Such a beautiful sound was pouring from the instrument. A sad song, describing pain and loneliness.

It was more of a defeat, singing of rejection and hurt, a single burning spark of determination.

As the melody wore on, Amu found herself holding her breath.

Who was this person.

Eyes locked on his shadow, trying to make out this person. Her mouth dropped open slightly as his hood slipped off due to the sudden movement of tilting his head back.

It exposed a shaggy head of azure hair. It almost looked to be black, sapphire eyes glinted. A satisfied smile as he closed them, leaning into the music his heart poured out.

Captivation was key. And Amu was immensely entranced with him.

Now she knew for positive certain he was Tsukiyomi Ikuto, if only she could somehow bring Utau here.

Her brother was standing right here, where he'd been the entire time.

Excitement went unconstrained as the petite girl scrambled from behind the building, she ran as fast as her small legs would allow.

Her eyes stung by the chilling wind, throat dry and wheezing for breath.

But she daren't stop for fear he would vanish as quick as he'd appeared.

The clacking of boots on the cobblestone street sounded too loud as her own heart pounded, she was certain everyone could hear it.

As the home of the 'Guardians,' came into sight, she increased her speed, causing her to choke out. Amu was definitely over her speed capacity, she'd only been able to advance a few more levels.

"Speed burst!" She screamed out. Flying through the wooden door with such speed it caused Utau to drop the spoon she was currently whacking Kukai with because he had won another contest against her.

The Guardians were a small guild, consisting of merely Rima, Kairi, Tadase, Nagi, Utau, Kukai and herself. A group of seven.

They were still searching for Yaya and Nadeshiko whom couldn't be found anywhere. But the area was indeed large, so they could be anywhere at all.

"Sweet Jesus, Amu." Utau shook her head, sauntering over to the breathless girl and patting her back. Kukai grinned. "Where's the fire." Utau rolled her eyes at his joking.

"Clock tower... violin... Tsukiyomi." Amu wheezed out. Watching Utau's eyes grow wider than saucers. "My brother? YOU FOUND HIM?!" Amu could only nod.

"Let's go!" Yelled Utau grabbing Amu's arm and practically wrenching it from her socket as she dragged her out the door. "Good look Hinamori." Kukai grinned sympathetically as the door shut behind the two girls.

Utau was dragging Amu as fast as she could. The closer they got, the louder they heard the violin's straining notes. The blonde's eyes lit up like christmas as they got to the tower.

Just as the last note was sounded. Utau took a deep breath. "I'm scared" she admitted looking down. Amu twitched.

She had been bruised and banged around all the way her and here Utau was saying she suddenly couldn't do it?

Hell no!

"He's your brother, we've been searching a long time for him . You can't chicken out now." Utau gulped and nodded her head.

Bangs covering her frightened amethyst eyes. She stepped forward to intercept him.

Tears flowed from her eyes suddenly. She turned running back.

Amu's expression softened. "Why are you so scared?" The older girl sighed and played with the hem of her skirt nervously."I put him through a lot, I've no right..." the tears trickled down her pale face, softening the frozen ground beneath her stylish boots.

Memories can sometimes be what hurts the most.

_Her bloodshot eyes widened as they stumbled into the room._

_They must have gone out drinking again, the stale smell of whisky remained on their breaths. Reeking of cigar smoke._

_Why did Okaa-san and Otou-san have to leave? Brother wouldn't talk about them, he only said they'd gone somewhere far away, where not even he could reach._

_She shivered as her hair was touched by rough hands. "Oh Utau-channnnn..." slurred her stepmother swaying dangerously to the side._

_"Y-Yes ma'am?" Fear built up within her, where was Ikki._

_Her brother, Ikki-kun would save her._

_"Make me some tea. And it better be in the kettle this time, not that foul microwave stuff." Utau trembled with fear, she was only five and unable to reach the stove, let alone knew how to do so._

_"You heard her brat!" Barked their stepfather angrily, gripping her by one of her long ponytails. Tears of pained formed into her eyes._

_"B-But sir, I don't know how."_

_A hot and cold feeling welled up on her right cheek, as Utau put her hand over the red spot. She realized she'd been slapped._

_"I don't want your excuses. Lazy mutt!" Roared he. "You will respect the Hoshina family!" He raised his hand to slap her a second time._

_Utau closed her teary amethyst eyes and waited for the pain to arrive. But it never came._

_A slapping sound rang out. But this time it wasn't on her own cheek._

_There stood Ikuto, an unwavering look of disgust on his face. Shielding his little sister with his own body. Cheek turned to the side a gruesome red._

_Mr. Hoshina glared at the eight year old boy in front him. " don't look at me like that, how dare you interfere." He shoved the boy, making his small body collide with the wood floor which he had been polishing._

_A yell sounded as a kick was landed to the downed child's ribs. "Shut up!" Another kick with his brouges. "I'll teach you not me!"_

_Whimpers of pain were heard as he hit and kicked mercilessly._

_"Ikki-kun!" She screamed as Kaozumi shook the boy by his collar. "Stop it!"_

_Ikuto was lifted the feet into the air and roughly shoved into the floor. Another hit ensued, followed by a black eye._

_"STOP IT, PLEASE STOP!" Her cries went unheard. And beatings continued in the aftermath just to protect her._

_"Stop hurting him!"_

Utau covered her face and began shaking at the memories of watching her brother get beaten, all because of her.

She wiped her eyes on her sleeve, smiling a bit.

No. Ikuto could never hate her, then why would he have protected her?

It was time to stop being a trembling coward but...

"Will you go with me?"

Amu nodded and smiled, taking her arm comfortingly. "Of course."

Her breath halted, heartbeats deafening as she looked for his shadow.

There was nothing. The spot where he once stood was empty.

"Oh no." The blonde was in despair, she had waited for too long.

Now the oppurtunity had slipped by as quickly as her days.

"Utau, look at this." Amu held up a small folded note. "I found it over there."

Gingerly the blonde accepted the note, opening the crackling paper to reveal familiar handwriting.

_Stop wearing yourself out kid, remember I'm like a stray._

_I'll come in good time._

_Also tell that Souma kid not to get so familiar with you. I don't like that._

_The weakest links create stronger forces._

_Stay safe_

_- Black_ Misfortune.

Utau smiled happily tucking the note into her pocket.

"What'd it say?" Amu asked curiously looking at her smiling friend. Just a few minutes ago she'd been crying, what was with the mood change?

"None of your business." Utau replyed, trying to hide her unusual happiness from a suspicious pinkette.

"I knew I should have looked at it when I had the chance." Amu pouted, her voice was a fake whine which made Utau stifle a giggle.

"Like you would." She sniffed, flipping her hair.

They walked home bickering all the way, yet Utau felt warm inside, her brother was still watching over her even now.

_Happy New Year, Ikuto. I promise to save you in and this world and the next. I most definitely will._

* * *

**The end is kind of stupid, I started running out of motivation during the end.**

**But what do you think?**

**Please read and review your thoughts.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR MINNA!**

**I haven't updated since last year XD**

**I resolve to try in solving my self harming. **

**Stay sane this year too~**


	5. Despondent

**It's like two in the morning.. but I finished and I feel proud.**

**I have so much schoolwork. **

**If I work faster I can update sooner.**

**But I should probably sleep...**

**Nah.**

* * *

**A/N: Shugo chara and Sword art online don't belong to me.**

**But the story does. OWNED!**

* * *

_January 23, 2023._

_The third floor has been cleared._

_Forces are steadily growing stronger as training wears on._

_More players have ranked together in an effort to clear floors as fast and safely as possible._

_Those who intend ill will have been apprehended by a mysterious force._

_Kirito is mostly known as the Black Knight for his one handed technique and soloing on the front lines._

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

The cobblestone walk was scattered with pooling slush of melting snow.

The area was slippery and dangerous, the epitomization of perfect laughter. Seeing as one too many misforunate beings had comically fallen within the hour alone.

A sigh of displeasure escaped his lips as they set into a thin straight line.

"How many time are you going to fall?" He criticized; he was in no mood for messing around. Not to mention the five minute tantrum that followed the suit.

"WAAAH Yaya dropped her candy! LIFE IS SO MEAN TO YAYA!" A small brunette was sitting smack bottom on a large patch of slippery ice.

Stimulations had just gotten seriously dangerous.

_Why am I doing this again?_ He thought vehemently ignoring her cries over the disassembled treat.

Where was she getting all that candy anyway, he swore she had a miniature candy factory or something in her pocket.

Ikuto generally wasn't one to go out of his way unless help was absolutely necessary.

The these two had clung to him like leeches since he helped them out. The more he tried to shake them off the harder they gripped onto him, like he was their only lifeline.

"Because we'll never stop bothering you until you help us find them~" The violette's smile was unnerving to say the least as she handed her friend' Yuki Yaya, a lollipop conjured from god knows where.

Magic~

She must be physicic. But he refused to say anything regarding the matter and let out his usual response which was a small grunt. It didn't matter.

The sooner they were gone, the sooner he could figure out just exactly what was going on here.

It was such a surprise that his kid sister was here though, he didn't think she'd even dare strap a NerveGear helmet to her head considering all the current events.

The Hoshinas. Something must've happened to them, he actually figured he and Utau both would be dead by now, in their usual drunken state wouldn't they have pulled off the NerveGear already?

"YAYA SEES PINK~" She screamed quite brusquely, making his eardrums wilt.

This kid not only had an endless amount of energy, but she was louder than a bullhorn.

"Ah! I do too!" The violette, Nadeshiko, clapped her hands and let out a girlish giggle.

Completely opposite of the death that had been piercing through him mere moments ago.

These scary people.

Yaya squealed and shot after the head of pink, her two short pigtails with large red bows bouncing up and down with each giddy step.

She darted into the crowd, both Ikuto and Nadeshiko lost sight of her.

That was until they heard a screaming noise and Yaya came bursting through the crowd like there was a fire on her skirt.

They both did a double take. Wait... THERE WAS LITERALLY A FIRE ON THE HEM OF HER SKIRT!

Well someone got sidetracked apparently.

Nadeshiko began to panic and tried to beat it out with the thick blanket she conveniently had in storage. Yaya only complained saying she was being spanked.

The sugar high girl's HP began slowly dropping and dramatic tears sprang into her eyes.

"YAYA IS TOO YOUNG TO DIE. Yaya still hasn't found where Kairi-kun hid her candy! Or got revenge for the spankings Nade-tan just gave Yaya!"

She wailed, faucets of tears pouring down her face as people turned to stare.

Ikuto mentally face palmed. Calmly and with a stony expression he took a water bottle from his inventory and poured it over the small flame. Making it sputter before smoldering and disappearing almost instantly.

It was quite comical to see Yaya frantically jump up and give him, a person who looked scary as anything in an outside opinion, a dramatic bone crushing hug.

He looked bored as she squealed happily. Instant mood swings. He couldn't help but wonder if she was on her period.

"Black cat-chii saved Yaya!" He inwardly groaned at his new nickname and the death hug while keeping a calm disposition on the outside.

Nadeshiko observed with amusement in her chocolate from eyes.

"Let go." Yaya pouted and reluctantly released him.

"Who exactly are we looking for?" He asked annoyed, brushing off his large black coat to prevent any lingering candy girl infection.

He never hardly liked girls anyway, save his sister.

"Well we're looking for several people but I'm going with the obvious one." He raised hid brow. "And that is?"

She smiled warmly at him. "My twin brother, the others are probably with him." He nodded, Yaya was still pouting in the corner.

Until she remembered the linty mint in her left pocket.

Instantly she popped the old candy into her mouth and began contentedly sucking on it.

There was lint all over it too...

"Easy enough." Ikuto stated. technically this was his job.

She'd offered him money. She said he either accept the sum she was willing to offer or she'd make him do the job for no pay at all. Which was entirely unbeneficial to him.

Stuck in the vise like grip of the sadist because word had gotten out that he was an amazing tracker.

Though it was not untrue. But it attracted weirdos for some reason. Why?

His shimmering eye sharpened turning a peculiar shade of green as he scanned for traces of the twin.

It was nearly the end of January. Which meant he would be venturing to the front lines in three months. The time wasn't very long, considering how fast time had already passed.

He had only caught a glimpse of Utau on New Years, she looked well off. Even had that X clip pinky at her side.

He wasn't sure why it felt well off that way but it just did. She was safe.

His gaze sharpened as he caught a flash of purple. "This way." Ikuto confirmed and the two girls followed close behind.

Yaya was eating another lollipop. Where does she get all that candy? A new special skill, could be so.

They were now within a few meters distance. The back certainly looked like Nagihiko.

"Wait a min-" His sentence was cut short as Yaya bolted forward hugging the violette in front of them ecstatically.

"Nagi-chan!" Laughed Yaya giving a tighter squeeze and looking up happily.

The smile on her face instantly died. It was a girl, with a wart on her face, bold freckles and way too much makeup caked onto her face. Like a creepy clown.

Where did the makeup come from anyway? Conjurers.

"Who now?" Her voice was raspy. _This wasn't him. This was most definitely NOT Nagihiko!"_

"AHHH! Nagi went ugly!" The smile instantly turned to rage and Yaya's face twisted in fear.

"WHO TURNED UGLY YOU BRAT?!"

Yaya turned screaming and crying with Nadeshiko following on her heels. The real one.

Wind sent hair flying as they raced away as fast as they could extricating themselves from the scene.

Ikuto sighed walking after them with a despondent expression on his face.

Same events recur with each twin.

* * *

Once they lost the crazy lady, Ikuto turned to them with a grimace on his face. "Next time listen when I'm telling you something."

Yaya nodded her head, usually hyper disposition vanishing as she succumbed to his sensible reproach.

They spotted another purple head in the distance. More as of Ikuto spotted it and pointed it out to them who freaked out.

Either it was Nagi or that crazy girl had found them.

He rolled his eyes. "There's nothing to be so hyped up about, if it's her I'll just get her to back off."

"It was a girl?" Yaya whispered to herself in shock. He heard that and sweat dropped.

Nadeshiko chuckled. "You really are like a big brother' Tsukiyomi-san." He gave her a blank stare. "That's because I am one."

She sweat dropped, feeling stupid for some reason. Even though he hadn't told them in the first place. "O-oh.."

Ikuto merely shrugged and led them onwards, the brunette squealing and demanding to know everything about his younger, sister, as he'd confirmed.

_He must be pretty protective of her._ She thought warmly as Ikuto told Yaya to stop pestering him with such incessant questions.

Her face turned downwards and she let out a sniffle. Tears welling up in her brown eyes.

That is until her rolled his eyes and threw her a lollipop, which she instantly dove for. So he did have a soft side.

Nadeshiko giggled until she heard her name being called. Turning around, the wind breezed around at if for some magically dramatic cue.

There he stood. In all his shining and princely glory.

Tadase. Or more respectively, Hotori-kun.

It was his name in which she's nearly breathed in at the moment, in all truth.

She really did like him in a more than friends way.

But he liked Amu so it was okay, repressing the emotion of depression had indeed been hard.

"Tadase-kun!" Screamed Yaya as she tackled him to the ground. High on her never ending stock of sugar.

His maroon eyes widened with before softening in relief. "Fujisaki-san, Yuki-san... you're both alright."

He smiled happily, ignoring Yaya's, "Mou, Tadase-kun it's Yaya. Call Yaya, Yaya!"

Ikuto stuffed his hands inside his pockets turning to leave.

"Wait!" He turned his head slightly at Nadeshiko. Tadase realized he was there for the first time and studied him with careful calculation. Trying uncertainly to decide whether he was that person or not.

Ikuto had left his hood down for once, letting the dim cloud hidden sun slightly kiss his soft azure locks.

Icy sapphire eyes clashed with calculating maroon ones as he turned himself back to the attention of the violette whom reached just below his chin in height.

"Yes?" Nadeshiko shivered slightly at how cold his voice sounded. Ikuto's barrier had strengthened full force due to uneasiness.

"You forgot to let me pay you." She insisted. Tapping her menu button and scrolling until she got to her money account.

Just as her slip fingers began typing in a sum, they were pushed gently away from the screen.

"No need." He slipped his hood back on casually, shoving his large hands back into his pockets.

"Eh? Wait!" Nadeshiko called out but another voice overtook hers. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" Black Misfortune instantly froze up.

Smirking he turned his head back to the direction of the voice. It belonged to Tadase. "Long time no see kiddy king."

Nadeshiko and Yaya both stared in confusion. They knew each other?

"A new development!" Squealed Yaya. Nadeshiko was so engrossed in their conversation to pay heed to the excited brunette.

"Won't you come with us? Utau nii-chan. She's there." Ikuto gulped.

Tadase looked pained, no he didn't hate Ikuto nee-san but last time they'd met, he'd gotten angry and screamed at Ikuto for hiding all his emotions from him.

None of his friends knew of Ikuto and Utau because of the family situation they were in. But now they did.

Ikuto sighed. "Take care of her for me." Bangs covered his eyes, he turned and walked away into the shadows of the coming nighttime.

Ikuto made a black silhouetted against the colorful sunset.

"Wait!" Yelled the blond, only earning a backwards wave and not a glance from the bluenette in the backwards direction.

Nadeshiko decided she would consult Tadase and this Utau person when they got back. Who was that guy and why did Tadase know him?

She shook her head in agitation and turned to follow the others towards a comfortable looking house with 'Guardians' printed on the nameplate. Really now?

Nadeshiko wanted some answers and dang it she would get them.

Her face proved herself weary as they stepped into the house, greeted by shocked and familiar faces.

_It could always wait until tomorrow_. Thought Nade tiredly as she was enveloped in warm hugs.

Tomorrow.

* * *

Hands placed comfortably behind his shaggy azure head of hair, he pondered everything that had happened.

Did Tadase know at all?

He could only hope the blond boy would watch over Utau. Both were precious.

Slowly his troubled sapphire orbs drained of their turbulent emotions. Lids heavily closed tightly shut.

His long dark lashes contrasting against slightly tanned skin.

Drifting off to the same nightmares which haunted him after dark.

* * *

**You wanna know the reason why Ikuto refuses to join them, but never blatantly says it?**

**It's because he's afraid of trusting others.**

**However I felt this was necessary. He'll come around.**

**Please read and review.**

**Or just don't. I'm watching you c:**

**Everyone stay sane~**


	6. Taking action

**What's on your mind little turtle?**

***Assumes british accent***

**World domination c:**

**A/N: Do I own Shugo chara or Sword Art Online?**

**Nope. But I still own the plot heheheh.**

**I can make anything happen~**

* * *

_Jan 24, 2023._

_So far the status is uneventful._

_Besides the clearing of a few floor and a few mess ups. It is calm._

_None have died yet with the exception of few._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

His breaths became shallower, it seemed the faster he ran the more grim this situation.

His grey eyes hardened in determination, letting a yell echo around the room.

His speed increased by a couple meters, just enough. Twisting around, his body swayed with each movement, cutting them down one by one.

The onlookers watched with awe in their demeanor.

Kirito made it look so easy.

Really now, this was his sort of thing. Smiling he slashed through all of the pasty looking creatures. Goblins with intense force, not breaking a sweat.

"Oi, save some for us too." Smirked one of th new guy who had decided to follow this 'beater', a hefty guy with a gut for adventure.

"Nah. I'm having way too much fun." Joked Kirito. Saying nothing however when they joined right in.

His clouded eyes turned sharp, there was something here.

They were almost to the boss level on the sixteenth floor. Needless to say he was generally looking forward to it.

A handful of more people would be joining in between March and April.

The dampness of the air only seemed to make him more excited, this was an adventure.

His sword was posed and ready as he grinned deviously, leaving the others behind.

They weren't with him anyway.

It was time.

The boss door swung open and he stepped in with the rest. Battle cries could be heard as the door slowly swung shut.

* * *

His eyes flew open at the voices shouting down the hall.

Tadase slowly yawned, rubbing his maroon colored eyes sleepily.

With a regretful yawn, he tumbled from his soft warm bed. He wished to be able to sleep longer. But he had some questions to ask.

Neatly tucking away the bed sheets and spreading them perfectly over the mattress, Tadase carefully set the plump pillows leaning on the headboard.

Gingerly he reached for the brush on his nightstand, slowly and tiredly brushing out all of his golden tresses until they were soft and silky smooth.

Once that was finished he sleepily changed his clothes with a few button taps. Fixing his hygiene for the better before opening the creaky door and slipping out.

Once he stepped into their large cozy kitchen, the smell of boiling water met his senses. "Huh?" He stated still half asleep.

Rima was shaking her head. "Seriously Kukai, it's your turn to cook breakfast and you make _spaghetti_, who eats that for breakfast?" The brunette crossed his arms defensively.

He looked like a housewife in his white apron, holding tightly to his mixing spoon with a frown. "Hey, I don't exactly have a balanced diet." Rima sniffed at him.

"I like odd things for breakfast okay. Don't eat if it's so bad." He stuck out his tongue childishly and was returned with a glare of disapproval.

"Ohayo..." Tadase said awkwardly sitting at the table with the others. "Ohayo Tadase-kun." Both Amu and Nadeshiko said rather cheerily.

Yaya was sucking down the pasta, in which she'd added chocolate syrup and sprinkles. Like that guy from the american movie 'Elf.'

It was kind of disgusting as she garbled. "Good morning." And stuffed more food into her mouth.

"Morning." Utau stated blandly, staring at the overcooked noodles. There was so much on her mind she couldn't even begin to explain.

Nagihiko was too busy watching Rima and Kukai's argument to hear.

Tadase looked awkwardly at the soggy pasta on a plate before him. "Uh..." He slowly pushed it away. Kukai wouldn't notice anyway right?

Wrong. Dead wrong.

"You. are. going. to. eat. that." Kukai turned to Tadase and shoved the plate in his face. "Eat it and like it." His expression was terrifying, Tadase gulped.

Slowly he bit into the wet noodles. It tasted terrible! All slippery and greasy inside his mouth. How was that even possible? It was just pasta and water.

"What did you put in this?" Choked Tadase, almost throwing up.

Kukai looked thoughtful. "I wanted to add flavor so I tried making something to spice it up. It's Ula fish bone and Zaycon leaves."

Everyone gagged. "That's disgusting!"

Kukai shrugged and let a carefree grin loose. "Maybe I should add-" "NO!" They all screamed in terror, all the plates were quickly shoved to the center of the table. He laughed.

Nadeshiko shifted nervously. Questions about yesterday burning on the tip of her tongue. She coughed pointedly, causing several heads to turn.

"I have a question." She said as Kukai and Rima came to the table, sitting down as well. "Shoot." Nagihiko said with a smile.

"Who's Black Misfortune?" Utau shot up, sending a plate of greasy and unappetizing noodles crashing to the floor. It was not mourned.

"That's my brother! Did you meet him?!" Nadeshiko and Yaya, whom was still eating the disgusting combination, nodded their heads slowly.

Tadase coughed. "Yeah it was definitely him." He sighed, remembering yesterday's events and wishing he were strong enough to drag Ikuto.

Utau was about to reply when a flash of blue near the window caught her eye. The chair clattered to the floor as she jumped away from the table with a blur of inhuman speed.

"Ikuto! It's him!" Utau jumped with a screech and flew out the front door faster than they could blink.

An instant later they came their senses and followed after her. Standing in the doorway however they were taken aback by the person before them.

Nadeshiko frowned. _He looks similar to Tsukiyomi-san, but I could've sworn his eyes were blue._

She took in his face. No this wasn't him. Tsukiyomi's face was more mature looking in it's features and had an aura of caution that surrounded him.

This guy. He was easily trusting, playful looking with his childish facial features.

Not to mention those round golden orbs that most definitely were not like the alert sapphire ones.

"Yoru!" Tadase rushed over and gave the catlike boy a big hug. He couldn't be much older than Tadase himself.

Utau unlatched herself from Yoru, Kukai seemed to relax a bit when she let go. For some unknown reason.

Heh. Jealousy.

"Minna this is Tsukiyomi Yoru," Declared Utau happily. "He's my cousin."

"Yo, Nya!" The cobalt haired teen grinned making a peace sign with his fingers, when he smiled it exposed a row of sharp looking white teeth.

Everyone simply stared. _Nya?_

Utau and Tadase who were far too excited, missed the looks of disbelief shot at them.

"What're you doing here?" Utau asked eagerly, her two long ponytails swishing as she tugged on his arm.

The day wasn't too bright, a cold looking sun was covered by a thin sheet of gray clouds.

Yoru looked sad. "I bumped into Ikuto, and he asked me to come watch over you both in his place, nya." The younger cousin looked down at the slushy street below his boot clad feet.

Both looked alarmed.

Everything was silent.

"In his place?" Tadase squeaked. "What is that supposed to mean?" The blond prince was frustrated.

He had been trying so hard and so long. Scouting out Ikuto on a daily basis and begging him to return with him. Only to received a roundabout answer.

He was tired of Ikuto protecting them by trying to make them hate him so they wouldn't get hurt.

But now he was leaving?

Now it was Yoru's turn to be confused. "Didn't he tell you, nya? He's going to join on the front lines in less than three months, nya. In march, nya."

His slightly light shaded hair fell into his eyes as he cocked his head to one side.

Instantly they backed up.

Rima was about to question their actions until she spotted Utau. Engulfed in a smoldering flame of anger. "IK-U-TOOOOOO!"

Big steps backwards and large nervous gulps ensued from everyone as she lashed out her anger on a nearby tree. Kicking it with brutal force.

"Ikuto you aren't fair! I haven't even seen your face yet! You;re supposed to say things like 'shut up you're annoying' or 'you're poisoning my air' and dodge me whenever I try to touch you without permission! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE RIGHT HER, BROTHER YOU BAKA!"

Everyone sweat dropped. That was how he treated his sister?

Nadeshiko had seen how he much he cared for his sister though. He must be one of those people whom care deeply but can't express themselves through words.

Utau didn't stop kicking, hitting and mauling the tree until it shattered to disintegrated pieces.

Yaya stepped forward. "Utau-cha-" "WHAT?" Yaya began bawling in fear as she looked at Utau's red angry face. The girl was insane.

"Utau you need to calm down." Amu cautiously reprimanded her.

They had gotten pretty close over the few months Utau had begun to stay with them as a member of the guild.

The two were inseparable.

"I am calm! I am very very very very very very...!" The blonde snapped. "I am going to find and kidnap him! I don't give a damn anymore! He can't hide forever! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

Their blood ran cold at the sound of her demonic laughter.

Amu sighed. "If we can 'kidnap' him and bring him to the house. Will you go back to normal?" Utau was really freaking her out.

Utau's eye twitched as she stopped the evil laughter. "I am normal." Her other eye twitched.

"Haha... okay let's go get him." Nagihiko laughed nervously as they paired up to find him.

Oh lord bless them all. This was going to be difficult.

* * *

**I was going to continue but I decided to stop right here.**

**It doesn't matter, I'm just being evil.**

**They crack me up though.**

**Please read and review though.**

**I simply cannot wait to kidnap Ikuto XD He can't run away for long.**

**Utau will always getchu.**

**Keep your sanity, it might be important minna-san~**


	7. Whispers in the dark

**I feel really awkward when I check my traffic stats once every month. I feel like I'm stalking you as you read XD**

**But I do want to thank all the people that are reading, I honestly had no idea you were there.**

**Freaking ninjas, thank you!**

**Bless your faces~ {Tobuscus reference}**

**Sorry I haven't updated, Life is my hell.**

* * *

**A/N: Nope... I still don't own these animes or its characters *le sob***

* * *

_February 2, 2023_

_The sixteenth floor has finally been successfully cleared._

_The solo player Kirito meets second in command of the knights of blood oath, Asuna._

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_His masculine face was twisted in pain, quietly her watched her walk away. Unaware of anything._

_As the blurred figure stormed off, he raised his head up towards heaven, a single tear trailing itself down one bruised cheek._

_Not a penny to his name in which he sought as useless, the key and violin, his only possessions._

_Heart filled with nothing but grief that was distributed upon itself._

_Pictures blurred past, most of them abusive inflictions, decimating the soul. Yet others were happy, from an early beginning gradually growing worse in number._

_They decimated his heart and soul. Often forced to do terrible deeds which brought harm upon other of unfortunate circumstance._

_Seeped in misery._

_"Wait-" her breath stopped. Tendrils of pink flicked everywhere as she realized exactly where she stood._

_The door creaked open ever so slightly, her golden orbs peered through, masked in confusion. A bedroom, peeling blue walls, ripped sheets and an overused mattress with the stuffing poking out._

_He passed right through her as if she were nothing but an apparition. Her gazed focused on his blurred figure as he leant down to examine something._

_Embedded in the broken part of the floor lay a pile of new razors, mingling with the old rusted ones which served their own purpose._

_Most were rusted with dry spatters of crimson resting on their surfaces, a life's reflection. Each one represented what he thought of himself, perceiving an uttermost understanding to the image it presented._

_A scream stuck inside her throat, insides churning at the prospect of what was to come._

_A shaky hand held up to dark hollow eyes, lifting the edge of the seraded cutter up. She wanted to close her eyes, yet found herself unable._

_Amu felt herself sick, sharp metal cut through the soft skin of scarred wrists, separating the languid flesh._

_Spatters of red hit the floor, seeping into the crusty rug._

_Pools flowing down his hate marked arms. Grievance in all his actions, slashing at his smooth flesh. Always pressing deeper_

_Even so. He would always stop at the final moment. Tossing the bloody metal piece into the pile as a reminder of his worthlessness to himself and the world. Like a train wreck of emotions._

_Never trying to stop the rush, he would let it soak his wrists, sometimes it would run down over his eyes as he ashamedly covered them._

_Disgusted with the person in the mirror, reflecting all that was shown._

_Moving, breathing, but never actually living. He survived by instinct. Considered a body with no soul._

_She saw the terror that reflected in his eyes every time the door creaked open._

_All the cries of unheard pain. How he simply stopped sleeping._

_He couldn't for the fear of the monsters emerged after being tucked away in that bed. You could call it fear of what lurks in the night._

_Instead sitting on the edge of his window and staring out at the cold skies. Calmly awaiting the pain that was to come._

_His eyes held no emotion, they were simply void, without further prospect._

_Amu screamed, crying out ever so loudly. Her hands only passed through the person. Unable to help._

_Scalding tears of urgency pooled at her feet, a panic rising in her chest. Yet still, he never raised his head._

_Untouchable, unreachable. A chasm separating them two._

_Laying there even after. So this was his façade, whom she had never met. Who was he?_

_The same pain. Watching him sink to the floor. She yelled, begging for him to wake up._

_Still no answer. A hand reached up and grasped him. Pulling the weak form down._

_Amu couldn't tell who he was. Her were unable to reach, he was struggling just barely._

_She caught a glimpse of his face, though it was blurred she could make out the color blue._

_Blue, hm blue?_

_"Please somebody help him!" Amu screamed towards the the throng of spectators before her._

_Surprisingly they rushed towards the boy. But instead of helping him. They pushed him farther down, snatching what little he had and disappearing._

_"No!" Amu screamed wildly as he fell down the chasm._

Her eyes snapped open. Panting as cold sweat trickled down her pale temples, a whole side of bubblegum hair plastered to her right cheek.

Amu reclosed her eyes. Taking in shallow gulps of air and letting herself fall backwards onto the pink sheets.

This made no sense, her head reeling she rubbed at her eyes. Noticing the fresh tears that caressed her fingers.

Why was she having this dream. Unable to understand the meaning, Amu figured what would clear her mind right now was a hot shower.

Slowly she stumbled towards the bathroom, ignoring the laughter and high spirits in the kitchen. It was only preparing themselves for another fruitless search.

* * *

She sighed, letting her clammy fingers massage her disheveled head of strawberry pink hair.

Her breaths came out in little puffs as she wandered aimlessly with her partner, whose soaked twin tails of gold were swaying heavily with each step she took.

Amu sighed yet again, it had been a week of searching. Seriously, did the word get out or something.

Evasive brother with supersonic hearing. Amu mentally noted.

By now she'd heard enough depictions from Utau to know exactly what the face of whom they were in search of looked like.

Rumblings sounded overhead as small drops of crystal completely assaulted them. Interfering with their thick curtain that seemed impossible to see through.

Even when squinting she could just barely make out Utau's determined form.

Kayaba Akihiko {I pray that's correct} had really gone out of his way to make everything as realistic as possible.

It felt like the other side. The real world.

The alleyways had certainly become more complicated, the thick mud didn't help as well, clinging to their boots. Utau scowled at the muck but continued onwards.

Small chilled droplets hit their faces with pale complexions looking even more pale in the dark.

Gloomy skies opened farther, allowing more precipitation to escape, crashing to the barren ground. A series of snifflings ensued, due to the cold weather.

The gray bricks melted slowly into a darker shade as the rain seeped steadily downwards. Muck was steadily growing thicker and harder to escape from.

The 'purup purup' sound of mud tugging on them was loudly demonstrated.

"Should we just go back?" Amu was beginning to become worried, nothing could be seen through the dense curtain of rain.

A soaked but determined Utau shook her head, sending stringy tendrils of darkened blonde hair flying to the wind.

Each unanimously shivered in the oppressive chill.

"Just a bit longer! He's here, I can feel it!" Screamed she. Having to do so. The roaring of thunder and pounding of raindrops was deafening.

Amu shook her head but replied with a positive, "ok."

Though her hopes were sinking, the farther they got the more the storm pounded dow. Like it was trying to keep something from exposition.

Amu found herself needing to preoccupy her mind with something else, last night's dream was still resounding in her mind. Whom that boy in her dream was is uncertain.

Was there some sort of coded message, a hidden meaning. It had been so realistic.

She sighed yet again, shaking the thoughts away and focusing on trudging through the thick mud and downpour without getting lost.

Only now did she realize. Utau was nowhere in sight.

Panic rose up within her and Amu found herself trying to shove down hyperventilation in order to stay calm.

Minutes seemed to drag onto grueling hours, unable to tell how much time had passed. The tight panic in her chest was slowly increasing in speed.

She squinted her honey irises trying to differentiate objects and shapes, but eventually gave up. Seeing as how it was a fruitless effort.

Amu took an unsteady step forward, unsure of whether or not to proceed onwards.

Her legs felt as if lead were strapped to them, every step was oh so tiring and forced her to exert large amounts of energy leaving her limbs wobbly. She wished she had resided at home.

Amu didn't have to wish for very long though.

The next instant her feet something lying in the alleyway, falling head over heels onto that something. Or someone.

With a muffled gasp of surprise Amu's face turned beet red as of her face was just inches apart from a face.

Dripping cobalt hair plastered to the sides of his white face, weary sapphire eyes were clouded with fatigue.

His body was ice cold like he had been lying there for hours. He was still breathing though. It seemed he had simply been resting.

Amu felt her cheeks grow warm, yet in the same moment, excitement overtook her tipsy emotions.

This was the person they'd been in search of for days. Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

His HP however was in the yellow zone, he must have gotten into a fight of some unexplainable sort.

Slowly his piercing eyes opened and reclosed. Shakily she jumped off him, realizing her body was straddling his.

Boy did Amu ever blush, firetrucks couldn't even begin to rival the brilliant shade of deep red.

Red checks inside her cheeks began to fade, Amber leaned over to check his pulse. She just had to make sure he was okay.

If only Utau were here at this moment. She had a higher strength percentage.

Just as Amu was about to feel his forehead so she could check for illness, those piercing sapphire eyes snapped open again. Just daring her to touch him without permission.

Thin lips made out the word, "Pervert."

This indeed appalled our curious pinkette to be referred to in such a way.

Ikuto wasn't too trusting, even if his sister did rely on this girl.

But this wasn't Utau and he could take care of himself.

Painstakingly he was up before Amu even realized, inching his way along with the wall as support. Each step laden with fatigue, might as well just drop dead.

The protagonist girl stood there for a few moments contemplating on whether to go after him or leave him be. Obvious answer here.

"Etto..." Amu hurried to catch up with his steady pace. Not that it was very fair, he was basically on the edge of conciousness and so very weak if you tapped him he'd probably collapse.

Amu's mistake. She slightly touched his shoulder, Ikuto's breathing was so shallow you could hardly hear them as they released small clouds into the chilled air.

All in one instant his form crumpled to the muddy ground; hardly even breathing. Amu panicked, tugging at her soaking strands of strawberry tresses. {A/N: No comment.}

"What do I do?!" She tried to lift the boy but failed as his lifeless body crumpled to the ground. Damn... she really should have focused on increasing her strength afterall... but with a score of 20.6 who could blame her.

It simply just wasn't enough to carry a one hundred and twenty something pound adult.

Where was Utau and her superhuman strength?

Amu sighed, there was no way he could just be left here though. No, that would be bad especially in a state such as his.

Angrily she tapped her chin. There was no choice but to, ugh, _try_ to carry him.

With a small grunt Amu heaved his completely knocked out self, trying not to be squished by the pressure on her back.

Five minutes later unfortunately...

Amu struggled hardly getting anywhere. At least they were now out in the open and hopefully someone would find them.

"Amu?" Oh thank god.

Getting the point. Utau contained her utter excitement to grab hold of his other arm. Carrying him so easily he could have been passed off as a sack of grain.

This never ceased to amaze, how one seventeen year old girl could carry her older brother like that.

You learn something new everyday.

While this was happening, Amu messaged all the members of the guild to notify they'd found him and were bringing him to the house.

Okay so this guy was actually lighter than Amu would admit.

Utau hoped he wouldn't be too upset.

Screw it.

He'd be upset for sure.

* * *

_He wears his his heart safety pinned to his backpack,_

_His backpack is all that he knows._

_Shot down by stranger who's glances can cripple the heart and devour the soul._

_All alone he turns to stone while holding his breath half to death._

_Terrified of what's inside,_

_He crawls like a worm from a bird._

-The Used. [The bird and the worm]

* * *

He stifled a moan, his head felt like it was split in two. Light peeked through as heavy lids slowly opened to reveal his turbulent orbs.

Slowly they adjusted to the immediate brightness of the room.

Sitting up painfully his gaze suddenly held that of concerned honey gold orbs.

Not understanding where exactly he was Ikuto binked slowly. Was this some sort of bad dream?

Shifting uncomfortably under the black bedspread he felt as if he had a hangover. Ikuto's mind was foggy he could barely process the voice speaking to him.

Eyed suddenly widened in realization and he sat bolt upright, ignoring the surge of pain it brought.

"Ano... So you're finally up, good!" He flinched, gaze piercing into the owner's honey orbs of concerned nature.

Amu watched something flash across his face his face until it melted into a stoic expression.

Those alluring eyes of his were clouded, Amu couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. Noticing his cold stare she quickly shot up.

Wincing he cowered at her sudden movements. "G-gomen... I'll tell Utau you woke up. Amu fidgeted nervously.

He didn't respond, only gave a blank stare. Neither confused nor showing signs of understanding.

She couldn't help but sigh with relief as she closed the door behind herself. The steady click assuring that the it was completely shut.

Slowly she walked towards the kitchen. Utau was taking out her anxiety by having a ramen contest the only odd thing was, Kukai was losing.

"Son of a motherless goat!" Amu stifled a laugh, that was Utau's way of informally cussing.

Kukai's laughter rang out as Amu stepped into the room.

Utua's amethyst eyes grew large.

"Ikuto!" Feeling something behind her, on reaction Amu jumped and hit whatever it was.

And that 'it' just so happened to be Ikuto's face. The startled pinkette gasped as he rubbed his red cheek.

Amu's mind was blown. He had been right behind her the whole time. This guy really was a freaking ninja!

"Uh..uh.." She couldn't seem to make the apology roll off her tongue. Pride had taken over and her cool'n'spicy facade shot up.

"Th-that's what you deserve Sneaking up behind me like some stalker." His cold glare sent chills down her spine. Seriously he could go from a defenseless kitten to the scariest thing on earth.

Why was he so pissed off anyway, it was her who had been scared a year off her remaining life.

She suddenly felt cold. Like Ikuto was building a huge defense force around himself. Which he was.

That slap had brought him back to the current position of hatred. On the impact made to his face, years of painful memories flicked by.

"Amu..." The pinkette turned with wide eyes to see Utau's grim expression as Kukai led Ikuto around the house for a _tour._

Meaning something to keep imminent murder at bay.

"You should apologize." Her eyes blinked in disbelief. "No way!" She yelled. "He deserved it!"

Kukai shivered as he guided a pissed off looking Ikuto through the place, still rubbing the mark on his face gingerly.

All efforts to talk to the blunette were wasted.

"You don't seem to understand," Utua folded her arms over her chest angrily. "When I said he has abuse issues. I meant even a slap can set him off. So unless you want him to practically look at you in hate for the rest of your life I suggest you apologize."

She flounced to the door. "And believe me, I'm dead serious about the hate part." Then the blonde was gone.

Amu sighed in defeat. Five minutes and she already had to do something hard.

Push down her outer personality and apologize to that scary guy.

Who said he'd even accept it?

What if he refused to listen to anything she had to say.

This was going to be the longest day of her entire life.

* * *

**Huahaha do you love me? Hate me? I doooon't careeee~**

**Sorry it took so facking long to update.**

**I've got a lot of crap to deal with.**

**Life is my enemy.**

**Please read and review onegai!**

**Stay sane minna, the sanity is almost gone~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for all these late updates. I'm a busy person, also things catch my attention, like roleplay and rewatching SAO just to make sure I knew the details to write this story. :P I also have a stupid history project I have to do. Really I only have time to write because I'm sitting here doing nothing with a brace around my neck. You can thank my brother for that.**

**I decided to become a beta reader, C: beta reader, beta tester. Beta. That word. Anyway here's your next chapter. I'm gonna just start saying chapter six and stuff because I'm running out of title names. Even with an imagination that sends the wheels in my brain turning 24/7 I still can't. Boo.**

**So without further ado here's the next chapter. I own neither Shugo chara or sword art online. EN- freaking- JOY~**

* * *

はっぺんs あ ぉt

「I'm running out of chapter names so this is just chapter eight.」

•

•

•

•

The presence of the members in general were cheery and optimistic as a cobalt haired teen was introduced as her older brother. Smiles broke out from the others. It was indeed a moment of jubilation, for some.

She cautioned to keep as far away as possible, her rare bubblegum pink colored tresses hiding the guilt ridden on her flawless oval face. A gloomy aura poured fourth from this unfortunate being, honey gold eyes burning with the need to apologize but not daring to try. His untouchable façade wasn't making it any easier to be approached.

Nadeshiko and Yaya seemed to be the only ones comfortable around this emo teen, aside from his sister. Their attempts to hug him were however futile as of he would quickly step out of the way.

It was strange, did Utau always act so squealy and girly around him? She couldn't even fanthom. Yet here she was practically screaming to everyone about her Onii-chan. While he looked boredly on, preferring to be in solitude instead of being surrounded by this rambunctious group.

Amu, the pessimist of our current story setting was sulking a bit, making sure to stay beside Nagihiko whom was also not accustomed to this stranger. A bit jealous that Rima had taken a liking to this boy who had a similar personality. Oddly enough they both had a strange obsession with tea, seemingly the one thing Ikuto loved. A small conversation about different types and their brewing times were ignited.

Rima, was like a doll with her curly blonde tresses which went almost down to her ankles and large golden orbs. Her skin was like porcelain. The smallest thing ever compared to Ikuto. He was opposite, tall and well built. His messy cobalt locks covered just the right amount of his face to make him seem mysterious, yet it was his luminescent sapphire eyes that really could catch your attention. Unreadable yet they contained a thousand emotions, so many unsaid things you couldn't depict one from the other.

They were exact opposites you could say, while she was rather athletically challenged and ladylike, carrying a prim air of dignity along with prudence. He was instead more of an alley cat, despondent and agile, a rather uncaring attitude. It was amazing two such opposites could get along so well.

All in all it was a rather normal time in a good way. Until Utau insisted Ikuto stay with them, it was obvious he didn't want to.

"But Ikutooo, if you don't stay I'll hardly get to see you." Utau whined dramatically, yanking on the sleeve of his black cloak. His outfit was mostly black and grey, one peculiar thing however was the silken deep blue choker he wore around his neck, a single rosary dangling from the jewelry. One ear was pierced on the left side, his earring was also a rosary.

He sighed. It wasn't that easy. "No, Utau. I can't." She sniffed and yanked harder on the sleeve, her inhuman strength making him stumble forward. Urgently she moved to embrace him, but he stuck out his hand pushing it against her forehead and straining to keep the flailing girl from embracing him. "But if you don't I'll go to the front lines." At that he froze instantly. "No you won't."

The blonde stuck out her tongue indignantly, swatting at some imaginary fly. "Of course I will, you know I'm not bluffing." Everything went silent. But their eyes were conflicting, you could practically see the electric sparks as they glared at one another. Both were equally stubborn, Utau wasn't letting up and neither was he. "It's dangerous there."

Utau speed punched to his head but her fist only met air as his reflexes allowed him to dodge with ease. With a small smirk he ruffled her blonde hair affectionately, hearing her squeal was most satisfying. "Fine. But only until I have to leave." Her face was clenched with overwhelming excitement as she got her way. She jumped up in triumph and fist pumped letting out a loud, "YEEEAAAAHHH!" Ikuto covered his ears. The rest of them followed the suit, except Kukai. He got up and began dancing with her.

All Amu could think was_ oh dear lord_ as she studied Ikuto's vacant expression.

This would be a barrel of fun. Before he could react Kukai and Utau were squeezing him, Yaya who couldn't resist the contagiousness of the excitement jumped on all of them with a bone crushing hug. Ikuto's expression proved they were way too close for comfort. "Personal space." He choked out as the pigtailed brunette squeezed them tighter.

Once that was all taken care of, Yoru stopped by with Tadase.

"Ikuto Nii-San!" Screamed Tadase as he ran up to the bluenette who gave him a small pat on his rather princely head. "Yo, kiddy king." Tadase turned red and smacked him on the arm, a chuckle was earned. It wasn't hollow like all the other emotions expressed so far. When he was with Utau, Tadase and Yoru his expressions softened noticeably. They were his family.

Amu felt terrible, a family, a real blood related family huh. Wouldn't that be nice, absently she twisted a lock of her pink hair. The strange color had come from her mother, both birth parents having had died at her young age. She was adopted by the Hinamoris, they treated her like one of their own but she couldn't help but want for her maternal parents. She didn't even know the rest of her real family, so she assumed they were dead.

"Yaya is sooo excited!" Screamed the brunette running in circles around the kitchen, her small pigtails bouncing along with her red shiny bows as she did so. They all smiled except for Ikuto and Rima, the pinkette in the corner was too busy feeling all gloom and doom to really care.

"My god! You despondent people cheer up!" Nadeshiko declared, grabbing her wooden Kanata she whacked all three over the head. Earning vicious glares which made her smirk and hit them again.

Ikuto grabbed it and threw it into the next room, he wasn't looking angry, just irritated. Nadeshiko smirked in response, moving to kick his shin when he suddenly grabbed her leg. Giving her a 'whatcha gonna do now look'. Leave it to the Guardians to be the overly violent guild.

Nadeshiko smirked and quickly twisted away. It was rather simply done so it couldn't be sure whether he had just allowed her to go free or not. She flipped over his head with lightening speed, fully about to kick his butt. By some form of miracle he reached out and grabbed her midair by her right ankle. She fell flat on her face.

Everything was completely silent, no one dared to breathe as she just lay there like a rock.

Nadeshiko had a temper on her and everyone minus the person whom had just ignited it and his sister, knew that.

"Three...two...one.." Nagihiko silently counted his fingers, and she jumped up raging. "HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO MEAN! I WILL SEND YOUR VERY SOUL BACK TO WHERE IT CAME FROM, TO HELL!" She grabbed her double edged sword and began rapidly slicing at Ikuto who was merely dodging. Until she cut his cheek.

Then his bored expression was filled with unreadable malice. Sensing the death that was about to begin, both Utau and Nagihiko jumped up, holding back their siblings. There was a forty minute long lecture from both of them, but honestly it was ignored. And Ikuto left the house in a sour note, said he had work to do.

Utau's threat ensured he would be coming back most definitely.

* * *

**It's short. Too lazy to update, too sick too update, too mentally and spiritually worn down to update. Here's the update.**

**I will be back again, some other time. When my tummy isn't all discombobulated and I don't have a stupid project to finish while dying sloooooowwllyyy.**

**I appreciate any advice and constructive critism so, would you please read and review, ne?**

**AZUMI LIVES ON FOREVER!~**


End file.
